A New Life
by froghopper64
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding, honeymoon, and kids. Better summary on chapter 21. read and review! Normal pairings. Cullen's are vampires.
1. Chapter 1 Telling Charlie

**Chapter 1-----Telling Charlie**

Edward and I were on our way home from the Cullen's house sharing our good news with them. Now we were deciding how to tell Charlie and Renee. I thought that making him his favorite dinner would lighten him up.

"So, how are we going to tell him?" Edward asked me.

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" I could feel my heart rate and my breathing accelerate just from thinking about what could happen if we didn't tell him right or if he didn't like it.

"Not one," he said, "Bella, calm down." His attempts to soothe me didn't work. Where is Jasper when you need him?

Just then we arrived at the house. I went straight to the kitchen to get started on Charlie's dinner. Edward followed me into the kitchen and started to help me get things out and put some ingredients together.

"I don't see how you guys can eat this stuff." He was complaining about the smell of our "disgusting human food" a lot and it was getting on my nerves.

The food was in the oven and we went into the living room to watch some TV. We sat on the loveseat and I leaned into Edward's arms. We soon heard the door open slowly and Charlie walked sluggishly into the room. Charlie tried not to make a face at the way we were sitting on the seat. He glared at Edward but didn't seem to notice the ring on finger.

"Hey Bella. Edward."

"Hi dad."

"Good Evening, Charlie."

The timer on the oven went off and I gladly escaped the living room to get the food out.

"Dinners ready!" I yelled into the living room. Edward decided not to eat with us. What a surprise.

When Charlie and I finished our dinner, we walked into the living room and I asked Edward if we should tell him now. He nodded and Charlie looked at us suspiciously. We both sat up on the couch and faced Charlie.

"We have something that we need to tell you," I said.

"So what is it?"

I decided to get to the point right away. "We are getting married!"

He didn't look very happy. I saw him turn ghostly white and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

He stood there for five minutes and I looked at Edward and asked him what Charlie was thinking. He was angry that he left me and I still love Edward this much. I only he knew why he left in the first place.

"I will not allow you to get married to someone that left you when you live under my roof! Do you not remember what happened when he left you last September?" Edward and I both flinched at the memory. "I will not let that happen again while you are under my roof. I forbid you two from getting married."

That made me blow. "So now I'm not allowed to get married? Do you know why he left? No you don't. He thought it would be better for me if he left. He thought I would be safer without him. He didn't do any better than I did when we were separated. If I'm still not allowed to marry Edward while I live with you then I guess I don't live with you anymore. Goodbye."

With that said, Edward and I stomped up to my room to pack. Then I remembered something. I needed to tell Renee. She was always against young marriage. Edward noticed my blank and terrified expression.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?"

"I have to tell Renee. She has always been against getting married while you are young."

"Oh that might be a problem but she can't act any worse than Charlie."

"The sooner we tell her the better."

* * *

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Just Like it? Just REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Renee

**Chapter 2**

We got my bags packed and we put them in the Volvo and headed off. When we got back to his house everybody was asking me how it went. I just shook my head. They seemed to understand. Edward took me up to his room and grabbed me a phone. I quickly dialed Renee's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Hi Bella! How are you doing? How's Edward? How's Charlie? How's life at home? Do you have any plans for college yet?" She bombarded me with questions!

"Mom! Stop! I called you because me and Edward have some good news…" I paused

"Go on."

"We are getting married in August!"

Silence.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Let me talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

"Charlie."

"You can't talk to him right now."

"Why not?"

"He gave me a choice. I could either marry Edward or stay in the house with him. So I am living with Edward at the time. You can talk to Edward if you want to."

I could see Edward beside me frantically shaking his head no. Apparently he is afraid of Renee. I laughed at him.

"I would be glad to speak with him. Put him on."

"Renee would like to speak with you."

"Hello Renee. How are you... That's good…of course. Would you like to talk to her again? Okay here she is."

He handed me the phone.

"Are you going to act like Charlie and kick me out or shun me or are you going to be happy for me like any normal, kind, and loving mother would be?"

"I am happy for you that you found someone that you love this much but don't you think that it is a bit early? You are only 18. What is the rush?"

What should I tell her? _The rush is that I want Edward to change me into a vampire with him so that I can be with him forever and he won't change me unless I marry him first. _ That would go over pretty good. Good enough that I would be locked in a rubber room with the Cullen's until I die.

"The rush is that I love him and I want to be with him forever and I can't do that unless we get married. Are you against that now?"

"No. I am happy for you. Tell Charlie I called and tell him to call me. Who is your wedding planner?"

My wedding planner is a short, black haired, hyper pixie with ADHD. "Edward's sister, Alice, and Esme, his mom, are working on it. You have to meet them but when you do, don't wear ugly clothes or Alice will attack you and her shopping sprees aren't very fun." Edward felt the need to start laughing at me. I smacked him and it hurt my hand. "Edward stop laughing at me! You should be just as afraid of Alice as I am! ALICE!!! EDWARD IS MAKING FUN OF YOU AND YOUR SHOPPING SPREES!!!" The small pixie ran up the stairs and took Edward out of the room to go shopping probably. "For someone so small she is terrifying."

"Bella I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Really? You've never gone shopping with her. Rosalie is just as bad."

"Who is Rosalie?"

"His other sister."

"Poor guy. Lives in a house with two shopping obsessed sisters and no other boys to talk to but his dad."

I had to laugh at that. "No he has two brothers, too. Emmett and Jasper are good guys."

"Do they have girlfriends?"

"Yes. Emmett has Rosalie and Jasper has Alice. It is legal because Rosalie and Jasper are twins and the rest aren't actually related."

Just then, Alice came through the door with Edward behind her wearing a white tank top with glitter and sequins and a pink mini skirt on. He even had make-up on! I couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking to Alice and Esme

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, what is so funny?" I forgot about my mother on the phone.

"Alice brought Edward back! He has on a Pink mini skirt on and a white sparkly tank top and make-up. Don't get on Alice's bad side!" Even Renee couldn't contain her laughter.

"I would like to speak to Alice." I held the phone out to her and she took it smiling.

I stood close enough to the phone that I could hear the whole conversation."Hello Renee!"

"Hello Alice. Have you picked out the dress for the wedding yet?"

"Yes." She held the phone away from her mouth and yelled," Jasper! Bring me the dress!" Then she turned the phone back to her mouth and calmly stated, "I can't describe it right unless I am looking at it."

Jasper arrived with the dress moments later.

"Thanks Jazzy! Renee, it is white, obviously, it has beading on the top that looks like silver vines. The bottom puffs out just the right amount and it is beautiful. This was Elizabeth's wedding dress."

"Who is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth was Edward's birth mother. Esme greatly approves the dress and of the flowers and decorations."

"So why did you dress up Edward?"

"He made fun of my shopping skills. I also love makeovers so I will be doing Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and my own makeup for the wedding."

"Can I speak with Esme?"

"Of course."

I walked the phone downstairs and handed it to Esme and I told her that it was Renee.

"Hello, Renee."

"Hi, you must be Esme. Bella already speaks of you like a mother to her."

I heard a bang behind me and saw that Edward attacked Emmett because he was making fun of the skirt.

"EMMETT!!! Leave Edward and his skirt alone!" I burst out laughing at the mention of the skirt again.

"Hello? What is so funny?"

"Apparently Alice won't let Edward change out of the skirt and Emmett was making fun of him so Edward attacked him and they broke my coffee table."

"How old is Emmett?12? 13?"

"No. Emmett is 20. He just doesn't act like it."

"Okay well I need to go now so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and gave it to me. Then she walked over to Emmett and began to yell at him for acting so immature and making Renee think that he is 13. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 10:00. I let out a huge yawn and decided that it was time for bed. I started to walk upstairs and Edward followed me.

When we got up to his room I immediately changed out of my regular clothes and got into my pajamas.

"Tired?"

"A little." I was exhausted from the day of excitement and wedding plans

I hopped right into the bed and Edward climbed in next to me. He gave me a kiss and I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

Chapter 4

I woke up to a small thing making my bed shake. I soon heard something screaming, "Wake up! Wake Up!"

"Alice! I am human! I need sleep! And if you are going to wake me up this early I need caffeine!" Edward heard me yelling and came running into his room.

"Alice it is 6:00! Bella is right. She is human. She needs sleep. No wedding plans right now."

"Then when will we do them?"

"Later."

She took that as her cue to go. Since I woke up to a vibrating mattress I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked him.

"It is 6:00. You should go back to sleep."

"I am awake so I won't be able to fall back asleep."

"Do you want to do wedding plans just to make Alice shut up?"

"I don't want to but they need to get done. We could go shopping for decorations."

"That sounds like fun but Alice isn't allowed to come. We all know that her and shopping don't mix when there are other people that value their sanity."

"That is true. I need to shower and get dressed and then we can go."

I got up and went to the bathroom with my clothes. I let the hot water in the shower beat on my back for a while. Then I realized the water was slowly getting cooler. Apparently I used up all of the hot water. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail. I walked out in jeans and a t-shirt and I knew that Alice was going to attack me for my choice in clothing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Protect me. Alice hates jeans."

We walked outside hand in hand and I saw Alice glare at my jeans. Edward must have said something pretty mean at vampire speed because Alice immediately turned around and run into the house.

"What did you say to her?"

"I threatened to burn her closet to the ground if she touched you or your outfit."

We got into the car and headed for Port Angeles. We found the department store and slowly walked inside. It didn't take long to find the decorations. I put some white streamers and ribbons and balloons in the cart.

We walked over to the checkout counter to buy what we grabbed. I heard my stomach growl and I realized we had been out for a while.

"A little hungry?"

"A little"

"We should go somewhere to get lunch. I know the perfect place."


	5. Chapter 5 Deja Vu

We left the store and got into the Volvo. When we pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant I recognized it immediately. It was the small Italian place that Edward took me for our first date after I was being chased by the wierdos.

"Familiar?" he asked.

"A little."

When we walked inside I was rather upset. We still had the same waitress that was still staring at him. She took us to the same private table in the back that we had the last time. I didn't want to change anything from the last time so we ordered two cokes and the mushroom ravioli. The only thing that changed was that we weren't talking about how his mind reading thing works. We were talking about wedding plans and the honeymoon.

"Where do you want to go for the honeymoon?"

"Somewhere sunny would be nice but you wouldn't be able to go outside. I've always wanted to see Europe, too."

"Europe sounds nice. The only place that I have been to in Europe is Volterra in Italy, and neither of us wants to go back there."

Then the waitress came back with the food and the cokes. I ate in silence and then I got curious.

"Edward, what happens when you eat food?"

"It is utterly repulsive and I will have to barf it back up later and unused food sitting in your stomach is really disgusting and uncomfortable."

I held the fork out to him with the ravioli on it.

"Don't make me eat that. Please."

I kept grinning and I held it out ever farther and he grabbed the fork like it was a disease. He held it closer to his nose and sniffed. He immediately flinched away from the smell. Then he finally shoved it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. I sat there and laughed at his repulsed expression.

"Was that yummy?" I asked in a joking tone. He just sat there and glared at me.

"No it was not yummy." I laughed again at his expression.

"I can't believe that the wedding is in a week!"

"I know. Me either. What do you want for your wedding gift?"

"You know that I hate getting things. I thought you wanted to get me a new car."

"I do but it won't be long until you are changed and it is a lot more fun to run places"

I finished my lunch and drove back to the house. We showed Alice the decorations that we bought and then went to try the dress on with the shoes hair and makeup to see how it looked.

"We have to see if it looks right. You have to look perfect at your wedding."

It didn't take very long to check so I went to talk to Edward.

"Don't forget that Renee is flying in tomorrow and you need to get her from the airport." He reminded me.

"I won't. She is really eager to meet Emmett and Alice. I want to see her wear ugly clothes just to see what happens."

He chuckled. I let out a big yawn and decided to go to sleep. I dragged Edward up the stairs and into his room. I took off my regular clothes and put on some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I walked over to the bed and curled up on the side. Edward came over and curled around me. He gave me a kiss and murmured, "I love you." Then I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Renee Comes to Forks

**Chapter 6**

Today, Instead of waking up to a bouncing pixie, I woke up to Edward reminding me that it was almost time to leave to get Renee from the airport.

I woke up, got a shower, got dressed, and I headed downstairs. Esme had breakfast ready for me; pancakes, fruit, and orange juice.

"Good morning, Esme."

"Good morning, Bella. Are you ready to go get Renee from the airport?"

"Yup. Would you like to come with us to go get her?"

She gave me a warm smile and said, "I would love to."

As soon as I finished, Esme, Edward, and I went to get in the Volvo. We drove in silence the entire way there. We arrived at the airport and saw her getting off of her plane. She was smiling and searching for us. We all started waving our hands over our heads until she saw us. When she saw us, she started running towards where we were standing. As soon as she got over to us she dropped her luggage and ran full speed to give me a hug.

"BELLA!!! How are you?"

"Good. Mom this is Esme, the one you spoke to on the phone when we told you the good news."

"Oh, hello, Esme. It's nice to meet you!"

"Let's go back to the house so you can meet everyone else."

"Okay"

We drove back the driveway to the huge white house.

"WOW! Your house is beautiful!"

"Wait until you see the inside."

We all heard a big booming voice and a high pitched giggle.

"That would be Emmett and Alice."

We walked into the house to see everyone sitting on the couches talking to each other. Emmett was the first to walk over to us.

"Mom, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my mom, Renee."

He came over and gave her a big bear hug and said, "Nice to meet you"

Renee looked kind of scared and said, " Nice to meet you too."

Alice was the next to walk over. "Hi! I'm Alice! The one that dressed up Edward and make him look like a girl. I was quite successful."

Renee had to laugh at that.

Rosalie was the next to walk over to greet us.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie."

"Where did Jasper go?"

Nobody knew but we weren't worried about it.

Carlisle came next.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. You have a wonderful daughter. Thank goodness I'm a doctor and I can fix her up when she falls or needs stitches or breaks something like thing with Jacob."

"What thing with Jacob? Who is he?"

"Billy Black's son."

"What happened."

"He got an extremely hard head."

"What did you do?"

"I punched him in the face and broke my hand and I came here so Carlisle could put a cast on it and Emmett laughed at me."

"Why did you punch him in the face?"

"He kissed me and he wouldn't get off of me."

"I can't believe that you have friends here! You never had any friends in Phoenix."

"OH! I almost forgot! I'm meeting Angela tomorrow to spend the day together."

"Do you think that she'll mind if I come? I want to meet your friends."

"I don't think that she'll mind"


	7. Chapter 7 A Day with Angela and Jessica

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to see Edward curled around me with his arm around my waist.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning. I need to call Angela to see if she minds if I bring Renee with me to spend the day together."

He handed me the phone and I dialed Angela's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela. It's me. Do you care if I bring my mom today? She flew over yesterday and wanted to meet some of my friends."

"Of course you should bring her over. I'd love to meet her. When do you want to come over?"

"I don't care. What time is good for you?"

"Anytime is good. Do you want to bring anyone else over?"

I heard Emmett downstairs yelling, "Me! Me! Me! Pick me! I want to go! Please!"

Alice came into the room and said, "Can I come? I won't make you wear heels." Her face went blank and then she started bouncing up and down clapping. "I can go and Jasper will want to come with me and Rosalie wants ot come with Emmett. Edward will come, too."

"Sorry Angela. They all want to come. Would you mind coming here?"

"Not at all. I'll be over. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Edward. "She'll be here in a bit." I crawled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I got in the shower and finished pretty quickly. I got out and got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I washed my plate and I went into the living room. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Emmett grinned and started to get up to answer the door.

"No Emmett! Sit!"

Then I got up to get the door and I saw not only Angela, but Jessica, too. Emmett came out of the other room to give each of them a hug.

"Don't squish them, Emmett."

"I'll try not to." They both looked terrified. Emmett went to Angela first and squished her and Jessica was next. Alice was next to come out and say hi.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Alice."

"What do you want to do?"

Emmett screamed, "Truth or dare!"

Jess and Angela looked at each other and said, "Sure."

I looked at them and just shook my head. Angela gave me a look that said "what".

"You just made a very big mistake. The last time I played truth or dare with them, I had to do 7 Minutes in Heaven with Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?"

"A kid from the reservation down at La Push. Emmett made me"

"When you say kid…"

"Jacob was 15. I was 17. As I said you're in trouble. Let's get this over with."

"New comers go first!" Emmett yelled.

"I asked Angela, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm scared of what you'll fo to me."

"What is the mose embarrassing thing that you have ever done?"

"In 6th grade, we had a substitute teacher. She wouldn't allow anyone to leave the room. Just my luck, I drank a lot that morning. I ended up peeing my pants before lunch." We burse out in hysterical laughter.

"Jessica, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in leather, then run down the road screaming 'Rock On!'"

She looked terrified but she did it. Alice was next.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair purple."

She came back an hour later with a purple head. I forgot about Renee upstairs until she came down to see Alice's purple head.

"What did you do, Alice!"

"We're playing Truth or Dare. Want to play?"

"Sure."

"Bad Idea!"

"Emmett Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!!!"

"Go let Alice give you a makeover."

When he came out we continued for the rest of the day with makeovers, eating human food (Jess, Angela, and Renee didn't get the joke.), and wedding plans. I went up to bed and gave Edward a kiss before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Day

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to see a pair of beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning. Today is the big day! You better go downstairs so Alice can start."

I got a shower and headed downstairs so that Alice could begin. She led me into the bathroom so she could do my hair and makeup. She pulled the front of my hair back into a clip and then curled it all. Then Renee walked into the bathroom.

"Bella! You look beautiful! Alice you should be a beautician! The other room is gorgeous! You and Esme should be wedding planners!"

"Bella, you're done. You need to stand up to put the dress on. I stood up and she slid the dress on my body.

"Bella, that dress is gorgeous! This was Edward's mother's dress?"

"Yes and it was her mother's before her. This dress is 60 years old and still beautiful."

"I can't believe the day is finally here! Everything has happened so fast!"

Then Rosalie came up to the room and said, "Show time! Let's go!"

Much to my surprise, Charlie came to walk me down the aisle. Alice went to put on her dress and then she began to slowly walk down in front of me. Charlie and I linked arms and walked the length of the room. When we reached the other end of the room, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and placed my hands in Edward's and walked over to sit down.

I was barely paying attention to what the pastor was saying until he said, "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He dropped my hands and put his hands on my waist and I threw mine behind his neck and we came together and then he crushed his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't quite the same as the rest. He was less careful not to break me. He still pulled away too soon and walked down the aisle hand in hand. Alice pulled me away to put on a different dress. When we walked back into the room, it looked beautiful. It was time to cut the cake. I even got Edward to eat some! Then it was time for people to talk about what they thought about the wedding. Carlisle and Esme were first.

"Bella, ever since we met you we loved you like one our own. You really are the best thing that happened to Edward. Thank you for coming into his life."

Alice and Jasper were next.

"Congrats! Ever since I net you, you have been my sister. You really are the best person that someone could wish for."

"Nice sisters don't hold you captive when someone goes out of town."

"Hey! At least this nice sister told you when your boyfriend was going to kill himself because he thought you were dead and our little friend and her army were still on the loose and something bad would have happened."

She finally let Jasper talk.

"Hey, Congrats guys! Bella when he first met you his emotions were all over the place. You should have seen him. And here we are after the birthday party and by the way I will never stop apologizing about that."

"Please stop talking about the party. I've been trying to forged about that ever since it happened," I said. They stepped away from the mic and then Emmett and Rosalie walked up.

"Having you around is always so much fun. We always enjoy ourselves around your klutziness especially when you punched dog boy over there."

"HEY!"

"Emmett! Be nice!"

"Thank you Rose!"

"Anytime. I'm sorry for not treating you the best that I could've. You know why I was so… Cold hearted to you. I am truly sorry."

"Thanks"

It was finally Charlie and Renee's turn to talk. Renee looked like she was about to burst! "I can't believe my little girl is getting married! Coming to Forks really is the best thing that ever happened to you. Even though this goes against everything I've ever told you about being too young, but I am really happy that you found someone that loves you this much. Congratulations and Good luck!"

Charlie didn't seem as enthusiastic. He didn't even say anything. After that we headed off to go on our honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9 Honeymoon

**Chapter 9-----Honeymoon**

Edward refuses to tell me where we are going for the honeymoon.

"Where are we going?"

"Right now our plane is going to Houston but we're not staying there."

In about an hour, we got off of the plane and boarded another one that was going to Rio. When we got there, we didn't board another plane like I expected. We got a taxi outside instead. We drove through the city and stopped at a dock with a line of boats. We hopped into the smallest boat and rode for about an hour then he called me to the front of the ship.

"Do you see that black spot on the horizon?"

"Yes."

"That's where we'll be staying."

"I didn't know there was an island to the east of South America."

"They usually don't show private islands on maps. The island was Carlisle's wedding gift to Esme. This is the first time I've been here."

Then we got to the island. "Edward! It's beautiful!" When we walked inside, I was speechless. The living room was beautiful. The kitchen was gorgeous. Then we walked into the bedroom. The entire wall was glass. The other walls were a cream color and the bed was white, the carpet was golden. He set our bags down on the floor and kissed me.

When he pulled away from me he asked, "Would you like to go swimming with me?"

"I'd love to."

He went to put on his swimsuit and I did the same. We grabbed a towel and headed outside together. We sat down in the warm, shallow water. I leaned on his arm and he bent down to give me a kiss. I started to lean back and he got the point. Soon our swimsuits were in a pile in the sand and we were intertwined in another pile.

The next morning, I woke up on top of Edward and looking at the pile of swimsuits beside us. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep on the beach.

"Good morning. What do you want to do today?"

"I want breakfast and then we can go for a walk."

We went inside, got a shower, got dressed and then went into the kitchen for breakfast. Then I realized that it was 12:00. We were rather occupied last night so I probably didn't get much sleep. I walked out to the kitchen and I saw Edward making me a ham and cheese omelet. It smelled delicious.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Of course. How do you know how to cook? You don't need to know how because you don't eat."

"When there's a human in the house, you learn how to cook."

We spent the next two weeks outside, swimming, walking along the beach and going on hikes. One morning I woke up dizzy and nauseous. I had no idea what was wrong.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Mmm. Go away."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right. I'm kind of nauseous." After I said that, I ran to the bathroom and I threw up. That continued for the rest of the day. I got fed up with not being able to keep anything down. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and started looking for some medicine. I came across something else first. A small blue box of tampons. I realized my period was a whole week late. No. No. No.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Not really."

He came into the bathroom and saw me holding the box. "What's wrong?"

"My period is a whole week late. I don't think this is the flu. Have you noticed how much I've been sleeping and eating?"

"You think you're pregnant. I do too. We have to get you to Carlisle to make sure the assumptions are correct. We need to go home. I'll call the airport. You can call Carlisle."

I grabbed the phone from Edward and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carlisle. We're coming home early."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. See you when we get back. Bye."

I hung up the phone and Edward was going around cleaning up. He finished, came over, grabbed my hand, and we walked towards the boat.


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise!

**Chapter 10-----Pregnant**

We got to the airport and boarded the plane. On the flight, I began to feel nauseous again.

"Bella, Are you okay? You look life you're going to be sick."

"I think I might be sick again. I'm so glad that we're going to see Carlisle. Do you want our assumptions to be right? Do you want to start a family so soon?"

"Of course. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A bag. I'm going to be sick again."

I watched him run off to get a flight attendant to get me a bag. As soon as he got back a few minutes later, I took the bag from Edward and threw up in it. I leaned my head on his shoulder and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Shhh. Bella, everything is going to be okay."

"How much longer until we're back in Forks?" I asked.

"Only about fifteen more minutes. How are you doing? Do you need anything else?"

"No. I'm fine. Is anyone meeting us there?"

"Yes. Everyone will be there," he said.

A minute later, we arrived at the airport. We walked off the plane with Edward supporting most of my weight. We hobbled over to where everyone was standing. Carlisle saw us waddling towards them and came running towards us.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked

"I'll tell you when we get back to the house. There could be some things that we can't talk about in public."

Carlisle must have asked Edward something in his head because all I heard was Edward saying, "We thing we know."

We started walking and Edward have not liked my pace because he picked me up and carried me to Emmett's Jeep.

"Please don't drive fast unless you want puke all through your precious Jeep." Emmett drives just as crazy as Edward when he has his Jeep.

We got home about a half an hour later. Everyone was getting anxious and Jasper wasn't helping.

"Jasper! Stop!" Edward screamed.

"Sorry. Bella, would you like to tell us now?"

"Fine. We think that I'm pregnant."

Carlisle said, "Well, I have some equipment upstairs. We can see if you assumed correctly. How did you come to this conclusion?" he was smiling the entire time.

"I was getting the first aid bag because I was sick all day and I saw a small box of tampons. That made me realize that I was late by a whole week. Then, the sleeping, crying, and being sick made sense."

"I need to draw blood to confirm it but I think you're pregnant."

I smiled and looked up at Edward to see that he was smiling, too.

Carlisle grabbed everything he needed and then poked me with the needle. He finished up quickly and then went to confirm it.

He came back smiling and said, "Congratulations."


	11. Chapter 11 Shopping with Alice

**Chapter 11-----The Baby's Room**

_March 2009-7 Months Later_

We learned that I am going to have twin girls! We had been trying to decide on names. I liked Mia, Lucy, Maya, Carley, and Lydia. Edward liked Sierra, Rachel, Maria, Kiley, and Emily. We decided to put names in a hat and pick out first and middle names. We wrote them down and put them in.

"The first name is Mia with Emily as a middle name. The second is Rachel Sierra. Mia Emily Cullen and Rachel Sierra Cullen. I like it," Edward said.

"Me too." I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. I couldn't believe how happy Charlie and Renee were for us when we told them.

"We should try to find some things for their room," I suggested.

"That would be a good idea. Should we invite Alice?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

Edward went to go get Alice while I made my way to the car. They beat me there so Alice started complaining about how slow I walk.

"Sorry for being pregnant Alice! Sorry my feet and back hurt from carrying around more than what you do! Sorry my pace bothers you"

"Jeez Edward your wife is temperamental!"

"I am not temperamental! You are aggravating!" That was the only time that I had ever seen her afraid of me!

We started to drive after I was done with my rant. We drove for about an hour because Edward didn't want me to get sick again even though my morning sickness was gone. We arrived at the store, finally.

"What color should we paint the walls?" Alice asked.

"How about pink with a yellow design?" I suggested.

"Sure!"

We got the paint and headed towards furniture. I saw cribs, dressers, bookshelves and changing tables. Before I knew it, Alice had two cribs, and one of everything else. Then we went to clothes. Alice was like a tornado! She was going through the baby clothes throwing things at me!

"Alice! We have enough! There's only going to be two! I am not the new octomom! I need to go get food."

They tagged along behind me until I stopped. I saw a very familiar face.


	12. Chapter 12 Familiar Faces

**Chapter 12-----Familiar Faces**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here I am with a seven month prego belly, my vampire husband at my side, and a vampire shopping addict at the other.

I turned to Edward and asked, "Is that Mr. Banner, our old biology teacher?"

"Yes it is!"

"Mr. Banner!" Alice called out.

"Alice? It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"We're baby shopping for Bella!"

"When are you due?" He asked me.

"May 22. Rose is so excited. She can't wait to be and aunt. I still can't believe they're twins!"

"Me either," Edward said, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How did Charlie take the news?"

"He did better when than when we told him about the wedding. He didn't like the wedding very much at all."

"Ha! Well I better be going. Congratulations! Good luck, Bella. You too Edward!"

We walked down the aisle a little farther until we saw Mike and Jessica walking hand-in-hand the opposite direction.

"Jess!" I screamed.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Sore, huge, and it sucks that I can't see my toes. How about you?"

"Wow Bella! I didn't notice! When is it due?"

"May 22."

"Boy or girl?"

"Two girls. Mia Emily and Rachel Sierra."

"Wow! Twins! I love the names. Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"Isle Esme. It was beautiful!"

"Where's that?"

Edward was the one to explain this time. "It's a small island to the east of South America. It was Carlisle's wedding gift to Esme."

"Wow. We've been trying to get ideas for ours. We're getting married in September. Have you talked to Angela lately? I haven't seen her."

"The last time I saw her was at our wedding. She doesn't know about this either," I pointed to my stomach. "We ran into Mr. Banner earlier. Did you see him?"

"Yes we talked for a little while. We saw Coach Clapp, too. Today seems to be shopping day."

I looked up at Edward and asked, "Do you want to go see her?" Then I have him a peck on the lips.

"Sure"

"See you later, Jess! Bye Mike!"

We started walking to find Coach Clapp.

"Bella Swan?"

I turned around to see Coach Clapp with a big belly, too.

"Coach Clapp?"

"Hi Bella! Hi Alice! Hi Edward! How are you guys doing?"

"Big, puffy, sore, and I can't wait for the next two months to be over!"

"Bella stop complaining," Alice said.

"You aren't the one dragging around 30 extra pounds."

"30 pounds isn't heavy!"

"It is when it's attached to your stomach!"

"So when are you due? I'm on April 12."

"I'm on May 22. I've still got 2 months. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. What about you? You look pretty big for 7 months."

"That's because we're having twins! Two little girls." Just then one of them kicked me really hard. "OW!"

"Bella? What's wrong? What can I do?" Edward always worries too much.

"They sure do kick hard! That hurt! They have to fight for room. You're luck you're only having one! I'm huge."

"Bella, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. My feet are killing me. Bye!"


	13. Chapter 13 Finally

**Chapter 13-----Finally**

Last month Alice saw the twins coming tomorrow.

"Are you ready to be a daddy? I'm only carrying a load for one more day," I said.

"I couldn't be more ready. I can't wait to have not one, but two little girls. You'll still be able to sleep because I can take care of them at night. This'll be great!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I may not be able to hear you, but can hear Alice. I can see her visions. I can see that you, me, Rachel, and Mia will be fine."

"Good." With all of that said I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I woke early by a pixie saying, "Finally! Today's the big day! You will give birth at 5:24 tonight. Should we invite Charlie over and say you miss him?"

"I'm sure he'll want to be there for the birth of his grandchildren. Saying I miss him will go over much better than saying that my new physic sister-in-law had a vision of me giving birth today. Give me the phone, Energizer Bunny."

She walked over and handed me the phone. I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad! I miss you, do you mind coming over?"

"No. I don't mind. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks but no. How soon can you be here?"

"Thirty minutes. See you. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and leaned into Edward. I didn't want to get up but I had to. I got out of the bed, showered, and got dressed. I walked downstairs just in time to hear Charlie knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I waddled over to get the door.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey, Bells! Wow, you're big! One more month, right?"

"Yeah! Only one more month of carrying around this extra weight"

Alice said, "Bella, that isn't…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! It is heavy when it is attached to your stomach and pulling on your shoulders and back! You don't know the first thing about it when it comes to pregnancy pain!"

"Don't yell at Alice like that Bella!"

"She has been constantly bugging me that this isn't heavy. She sure is wrong! And I was sound asleep for the first time in forever when I was woken up by something small, black haired, and loud. Not to mention any names *cough* Alice *cough*"

"Alice! Don't wake her up anymore! She needs her sleep more now than ever! Doesn't anyone else in this house sleep?" I had to laugh at the irony. Edward did too.

I curled up on the couch with my head on Edward's shoulder. He pulled his arm around me an d started to rub my back.

"Hey Charlie!" Emmett just came down the stairs.

"Hi Emmett! How've you been?"

"Pretty good except for prego's squawking over there." He looked at me.

"HEY! Rosalie! Someone very close to you is about to get hurt and if he means anything to you you'll come get him."

Rosalie came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"He's making fun of me again." She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up the stairs. "Thanks Rose!"

"You're welcome! Emmett why do you constantly make fun of her?"

"Bella, what do you do if Rosalie isn't there to discipline Emmett for you?" Charlie's always curious.

"Alice!"

"What can tiny Alice do to huge Emmett?"

I couldn't help but smile hugely alone with Alice. Then I realized why she was smiling. She was looking at the clock. 2:56. Two and a half more hours.

"Alice? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

I started to get up but I already was grabbed from behind being helped up by Edward. I got to my feet and headed to the kitchen followed by a graceful Alice.

"Alice, when will my water break? I want to be prepared."

Her face went blank, staring into the future. "Fifteen minutes," she said through a huge smile.

"Thank you." We walked back into the living room while Charlie looked worried and Edward was ecstatic.

"I miss Renee. I haven't seen her in forever. I'll call her later."

"I never did get the names for the twins," Charlie said.

"They will be Rachel Sierra and Mia Emily. Do you like them?"

"Yes."

We spent the rest of the fifteen minutes making small talk until I felt a warm liquid run down my leg.

"Edward! It's time! My water broke!"

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed.

Charlie looked scared and everyone else looked ecstatic, especially Alice and Edward.

"Someone call Renee!"

I screamed and squeezed Edward's hand over and over as more contractions came and went. Carlisle and Edward carried me upstairs to where he had medical equipment.

Two hours, one phone call to Renee, and a lot of screaming and crying later, I was holding Rachel and Edward had Mia. In my moment of glory, my phone decided to ruin it and ring. It was Renee. Leave it to her to ruin the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! How are you? Is everyone okay?"

"We're all okay but I'm a little sore and I think Charlie's in shock. When will you be back in Forks?"

"I'll be there tomorrow. What are the names?"

"Rachel Sierra and Mia Emily. They both have beautiful, deep emerald green eyes and a little tuft of bronze hair. They are truly beautiful."

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Then I remembered I needed to tell Jacob. I picked up the phone and dialed his house.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Hi Jake! Get your furry little butt over here!"

"Why? You know that I hate the bloodsucker stench."

"There are two baby girls over here waiting to see you."

"I'll be right over."

Without even a chance to say bye, he hung up the phone. Edward handed me Mia and I gave him Rachel. "Their eyes are beautiful. I wanted them to have green eyes and bronze hair just like you," I told Edward.

Charlie spoke for the first time. "Can I hold her?"

"Which one?"

"I'll take Mia."

When I had Mia out of my arms and into Charlie's, Jacob came into the room.

He looked at both of them and said, "They're beautiful. I love their eyes! Can I hold her?"

Edward and I nodded and he handed him Rachel. With my hands free, I grabbed Edward's hand and gave him a kiss. About an hour later, Jacob and Charlie gave us back the girls and went home. I was exhausted so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Twins

**Chapter 14-----Renee and Angela Meet the Twins**

This was the day Renee came to see me and the twins. I woke up to see a pair of gorgeous golden eyes looking at me.

"Good morning, Edward!"

"More like good afternoon. It's 2:00. Angela and Renee are downstairs with everyone. You needed you sleep so I made everyone be quiet so they didn't wake you up."

I didn't bother to get dressed or to shower. I just walked downstairs. Renee came running over to me to give me a hug.

"Where are they?"

"Rosalie and Alice are playing with them upstairs."

I walked up the stairs and went into the girl's room where I heard two angry babies crying.

"Alice! What did you do to my daughters?"

"Why do you blame me?"

"Rose is great with babies. You on the other hand… I'm going to get Edward."

I left the room and went downstairs to go get Edward.

"Edward, apparently they don't like Alice and they can't get them to stop crying. Come upstairs and take one of them to calm her down."

We walked back up the stairs and went back into Rachel's and Mia's room. They heard us enter the room and I grabbed Rachel out of Alice's arms and started to rock and bounce her. It wasn't long before she was quiet. Edward did the same thing with Mia. After they were both quiet, we went back downstairs to join the rest of the family. Then I noticed Angela sitting on the couch in front of me. I was too busy looking into Rachel's beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Angela! How've you been?"

"Fantastic! Ben and I are getting married!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great! When?"

"November."

"Have you talked to Jess? Her and Mike are getting married in September. I can't believe how much everything has changed since high school."

"I can't believe you and Edward are parents now! I didn't know you were expecting. I didn't know anything special was going on until I saw Renee in a car with Emmett and Rosalie going, like, 100 miles per hour!" She looked at the girls. "What are their names?"

"Mia is the one Edward has and this one's Rachel. Do you want to hold her?"

She nodded so I placed her lightly in her arms. She looked into her eyes.

"Where did you get those pretty green eyes? Mommy and daddy don't have green eyes."

"My father had green eyes," Edward said.

Renee was confused. "Carlisle is your father. He has golden eyes just like you. That didn't make any sense."

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was young after my parents died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Edward just shrugged.

"I should call Jessica to tell her what happened yesterday."

I got a phone, dialed her number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

Hi Jess. Something kinda happened last night."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's just say that I'm holding Rachel and Edward is holding Mia."

"I thought you still had a month."

"I did but my water decided to break when Charlie was here yesterday. He looked terrified. Maybe from the screaming. Maybe because Alice was literally bouncing off the walls. I'll tell you more when you get here. Bye"

She got to the house fifteen minutes later and knocked on the door with Mike at her side.

"Alice, get the door," I told her.

"Fine."

"Hi, Alice! Where's Bella?"

"Come in. She's right over there." She walked over to where Edward and I were sitting holding our little girls.

"Oh my! Bella they're beautiful!" Jessica is always so perky but the talking loudly doesn't help when there are little babies in the house. They immediately started wailing.

"I'll be right back. I think she might be hungry." I walked up the stairs and went into their room to feed Rachel. I finished then I took her back down and grabbed Mia and gave Rachel to Edward. I went upstairs, fed Mia, and then came back down the stairs.

"All we need to do is call Ben, Eric, Charlie, Jacob, and Tyler and we'll have a full reunion."

Mike said, "That actually isn't a bad idea. I know high school reunions are for people in their forties, but things have already changed so much. We should plan one."

"We should invite teacher, too. This'll be so much fun!" Alice is too excited. This won't end well.


	15. Chapter 15 They Know

**Chapter 15-----Angela and Ben**

Yesterday I called the school and we got the cafeteria for the reunion. Edward sent out invitations. Alice was in charge of decorations (big mistake). Mike and Jessica were in charge of getting food. They didn't get why the Cullens didn't want to do food. The reunion was in one week and Alice went overboard on decorations as expected. We spent every day the same for a while. Phone calls. RSVP's. Plans. Food. Decorating. Ahhh!

Rosalie noticed my blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is so overwhelming! I just had Mia and Rachel one week ago! So much has happened so fast."

I couldn't agree more. I wonder what a boring life is like. I've never had one of those before. Even being a vampire it's challenging to do plans for the reunion, help you with the twins, and try to act human all at the same time. Even as a human my life was hectic."

"My life hasn't been that bad. I've always been the more like the parent. Charlie can't cook or clean if his life depended on it. Renee was always like a child. I always had to take care of her. She seemed very dependent on me. I never really had time for myself. Always taking care of something."

"My life was never like that. I was never very dependent on anyone and nobody was constantly relying on me. I kind of wanted more responsibility but I never got it. I was pretty independent but I liked it that way."

"When you told me your story last year you seemed completely independent. I never seemed to have a good life until I came to Forks."

"Why do you say that?"

"In Phoenix, I never had friends. I never had anyone but Renee and Charlie that I actually cared about. When I came here I met you, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Jessica, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Eric, Mike, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, and so many more. I Phoenix I was the klutzy girl that got good grades and stayed home on Friday nights to read Wuthering Heights. I was a nobody. If only the people in Phoenix could see me now. I have a family! I have gazillions of friends, my husband and kids are amazing. Ever since I moved to Forks, my life has been amazing."

"I never realized you were a loner in Arizona. When you moved here, you were the center of attention. Especially from Mike! That was funny!" She found the need to laugh at me.

"That was terrifying!" She began to laugh louder. Her roars woke up both of the twins. "Thanks Rose!" I turned around and stomped up the stairs. I grabbed Mia. Edward heard them crying and came and took Rachel. We bounced them and rocked them and talked to them but they didn't stop crying until Edward began to hum my lullaby. They were quiet right away. When they were silent we walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch still holding Mia and Rachel. I sat and just stared into Mia's beautiful, deep emerald eyes until I heard someone say my name.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look really out of it," Alice said. I hadn't even known she entered the room with Jasper at her side.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit distracted."

"Well snap out of it. Angela and Ben are coming over in fifteen minutes." She said it sort of angrily.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Emmett said as he walked into the living room. "Wait! No! You didn't wake up! Never mind."

"She meant for her visit to be a surprise but that won't happen."

We spent the next few minutes talking and discussing trivial things until we heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer the door with Mia still in my arms.

Angela and Ben were holding hands by the door when I opened up and let them in the house.

"Hi, Bella! I haven't seen you since the wedding!" I just realized I hadn't seen Ben in a while. His eyes locked on the beautiful green eyed baby in my arms. "This must be one of your twins. She's adorable!"

"Yeah! This is Mia. Rachel is in the other room with Edward."

We walked into the living room and sat down. "Are you coming to the reunion next week?"

"Yes."

As soon as they said that, Alice's face went blank and Edward gasped.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"I have no clue. Stay out of my head!"

"Stop looking for things like that."

"I wasn't looking for anything." She said it much calmer this time. "Jasper! Stop trying to calm me down!"

"Sorry Alice. What did I miss? What did you see?"

I was listening to them when I remembered Angela and Bed. I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone looked at me. "We have guests that don't know. Shut up unless you want angry Italians coming for you." They listened but Ben and Angela looked so confused that it was funny. Edward's eyes went wide and he looked at Rose and Emmett with disgust.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alice?"

"Tell you later. When we do tell you it'll be just as much for you Emmett."

"What did we miss?" Angela asked.

I looked at Edward and asked, "Should we tell her? She'll probably find out someday anyway."

"She might tell someone! Aro, Marcus, and Caius wouldn't be happy. I'd probably be this life or death for them, too. You already know that I hate doing that to you."

"She can keep a secret. Even Aro doesn't have to know that she knows."

"All that Aro has to do is put his hand on her cheek and he'll know."

"Aro doesn't know she exists. We should tell her. We've already blown the powers and I'm sure they've figured out the whole food-free thing."

"Fine. I need to ask Carlisle first."

"Alice go get him."

"Why me?"

"We're holding the girls. Go."

She came back a few seconds later with Carlisle.

"I don't see why they can't know. Tell them. Bella, you don't have to. You aren't a you-know-what."

Edward said, "Our eyes change colors, we're fast, beautiful, strong, old…" He was cut off by Ben.

"Old? You aren't old! You're 19."

"No I'm not."

"How old are you?"

"I was born in 1901. I've been 17 for 91 years. I'm 108. Jasper and Carlisle are older than me."

"How old are they?"

"Carlisle is 364. Jasper is 166. Emmett's the baby of the family. He's only in his eighties."

"What are you? Bella did you know? Why didn't you tell us?"

I answered this time. "Vampires. They don't drink human blood. They're vegetarian. They only drink animal blood. I've known for two years. I didn't tell you because the Volturi would come after me."

We spent the rest of the day sharing stories and everyone looked relieved for there not to be the big secret. Angela and Ben looked relieved about the vegetarianism. It was a great day.


	16. Chapter 16 The Reunion

**Chapter16-----Reunion**

Today was the day of the reunion. I couldn't wait to see Lauren's face when she saw us. I loved having Edward as an alarm clock. He woke me up so much more gently than a real alarm clock did. Edward doesn't sit beside me and yell, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" until I smack him.

This morning instead of yelling at 6:00, he woke me up by saying, "Bella, it's time to wake up. We need to get ready for the reunion. We have a lot to get done today."

My eyelids fluttered open and he gave me a kiss.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 but we need to get the girls ready. Alice was planning to dress you, do your make up, your hair, and make you wear heels until I threatened her closet."

"Thank you. Now I'm allowed to wear jeans! Yay!"

I got my shower, got dressed, and went down stairs to see Esme preparing my breakfast. After I ate it still only 8:30. I went back upstairs to get Rachel and Mia ready to go. Edward gave Mia a bath while I did Rachel. Once we had them dressed and clean, Alice insisted on putting a tiny bow in their hair. By the time everyone was done, it was 9:30. We had to be at the school by 10:00. With Edward's maniac driving, we were there in no time.

We got to the school in five minutes and the girls looked scared. I saw Mike's car and Angela's car. The reunion didn't start until 11:00 but we needed to get some things set up. I didn't have to do much to set up because I was taking care of the twins. Mike kept bugging me that I was the only one not working.

"Mike, I have to take care of Mia and Rachel. Anyways, I was put in charge of getting a place to have the reunion. My job is done." After I said that, he didn't bother me anymore.

Edward finished and he came over to stand by me.

"Hello. Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Will this make it better?" He leaned in to kiss me. Hi didn't pull away like I expected.

Emmett threw a pencil at me and yelled, "Get a room!" Edward threw the pencil at him twice as hard but still didn't pull away. "Ow! Edward! That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither was you throwing the pencil at my beautiful Bella. You could've hit a child!" he said after he leaned back. "At least Bella and I don't rip off each other's clothes in public, Emmett! Rose!"

Angela came over and sat next to me when the vampire children were bickering.

"What's it like?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What's what like?"

"Having a husband. Having kids. Having a family."

"Words can't explain how I feel. This is still so new to me. Having people I really care about is all new. I Phoenix, I had nobody but Renee. Here I have a husband, kids, friends, and a huge family. I wish the people from Arizona could see me now."

"I've always wanted a big family and tons of friends."

"I miss Arizona. I miss the sun, the heat!"

"If your new family came with you, that wouldn't be good. Your new husband would be a pile of ashes." I thought the same thing when I first figured out that he was a vampire.

"He doesn't burn in the sun. He sparkles. It's really beautiful. There are a lot of myths on vampires. They don't sleep in coffin. They don't sleep at all."

"Wow."

People had started to arrive. Tyler was the first to walk through the door. He recognized me and came over to give me a huge hug.

"Hi, Bella! Where've you been? I haven't seen you anywhere!"

"I've been keeping busy." I looked at Rachel and Mia sleeping.

He noticed and followed my gaze. "Who's kids? They're adorable!"

"Me and Edward's. They're only two weeks old. It's funny how much they hate Alice!"

She heard me and screamed, "Hey!"

Rachel and Mia didn't like the yelling and started crying. "Thanks Alice!"

Edward heard them crying and came over and started bouncing Rachel. She went quiet and so did Mia.

Edward seemed to just notice Tyler. "Hi Tyler. Howe are you?"

"I've been good. I can't believe we didn't even graduate a year ago. Angela and Ben are getting married. So are Jessica and Mike. You guys are married and now you're parents! Everything has gone so fast" He paused and turned around to see Lauren Mallory walking towards us.

"Hello Tyler. Bella. It's good to see you again Edward."

He pulled me in front of him and held Rachel tighter. I had to giggle. He's afraid of Lauren! When I looked up at him he gave me a death glare and I stopped my giggles from escaping my lips.

"So you two have kids now. How fantastic," she said in her annoying voice.

"Yeah it's the best. Excuse me." I walked away and Edward followed me. We walked over to where I saw Coach Clapp standing with a baby in her arms.

"Bella! How've you been?"

"Great. These guys are quiet. They don't wake me up very much either. What about you?"

"The opposite. He is loud and he wakes me up every night."

"What's his name?"

"Chris. He looked like a Chris. Blue eyes and brown hair. I thought you weren't due until the end of this month."

"They were a whole month early. Charlie was over when my water broke. He looked terrified. I was either from my screaming or form Alice literally bouncing off the walls. She burst into uncontrollable giggles by the time I was done talking. "Thank God Carlisle was home! I didn't want to have to go to the hospital. I'm surprised his hands weren't smashed to bits with how hard I was squeezing them." I pointed to Edward.

"Bella, you know it takes a lot for me to hurt but that really hurt." My eyes went wide and I couldn't stop my smiling.

Emmett came over and told Edward, "Not as strong as you think you are now are you rock boy?"

"You weren't the one getting your hand smashed by a pregnant human. Don't forget, once Bella's changed she's going against you in arm wrestling."

"Oh, yeah. Got to go. Bye." Emmett's still afraid of Edward.

"Why does Emmett seem so afraid of Edward?" Coach Clapp asked me.

"He's really defensive when it come to me and the girls. That defense left a mark on Emmett."

Mr. Banner saw us and walked over. We talked to him, some other teachers, and a few more friends. The reunion was a success and a lot of people came. It was a lot of fun.


	17. Chapter 17 Phone Calls and Visions

**Chapter 17-----Phone Call**

I woke up at 8:00 the next morning from the light coming through the window. I got up, got a shower, god dressed, and dried my hair by 8:30. After I was done, I went into Mia and Rachel's room. I saw Edward standing by the window bouncing Mia. I gently pulled Rachel out of her crib and went to stand beside Edward.

"Good morning," he said. He leaned down to give me and Rachel a kiss. We stood there for a minute just looking out the window until my stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"Just a little bit."

"Let's go get you all something to eat for breakfast."

"Okay. Let's go." We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and he got out all of the ingredients for pancakes while I fed Mia and Rachel. I saw Edward flip two pancakes onto a plate and set them in front of me along with a jug of syrup.

"Thanks. This is really good. Where did you learn to cook? You don't eat."

"Back of the pancake box."

I finished my pancakes in a few minutes and Edward took my plate and scrubbed it. I stood up and walked into the living room. Emmett had music playing on the stereo and Rosalie was plugging her ears. Apparently she didn't like Emmett's taste in music. Edward plopped down on the couch with Rachel. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV after he made Emmett turn off the music. Alice's face went blank as she stared at her vision. All of a sudden she looked at me.

"What?"

"Renee's moving back to Phoenix. They're tired of the humidity. She's going to call and tell you about it in 3… 2… 1."

Just as planned the phone rang. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. I called to tell you something. We're moving back to Phoenix. We're so sick of the humidity."

"Wow!" I tried to sound surprised but she wasn't fooled.

"You sound like you already knew." If only she knew…

"I knew the humidity would be too much for you after a while."

"Haha. I've got to go. See you. Bye!"

"Bye mom."

I hung up and put the phone back. When I walked back into the room everyone was smiling. "Why are all of you grinning like idiots?"

"When someone calls next week, they'll tell you then," Alice said.

"That's not fair. Stupid vampires." I'll get Edward to tell me anyway. No need to admit that out loud. "Will you tell me Edward?"

"I'll give you a hint and then you can ask questions. We are all going to Phoenix."

"But the sun. You can't come outside."

"It's going to rain for once. The pixie saw it."

"You said that I could ask questions. What kind?"

"Yes or no questions only."

"Will anything bad happen?"

"No."

"That gets rid of the Volturi. When?"

"Three weeks. That wasn't a yes or no question."

"You still answered. Does it involve family?"

"If you mean is our family coming then yes. Nothing will happen with family except that they are tagging along."

"Does it involve school?"

"Yes."

"Are you making me go to The University of Arizona?"

"No."

"High school?"

"Yes."

"High school reunion?"

"Yes. We're all going to you high school reunion. We're going to have so much fun!"

Rosalie was the next to talk. "Scary, Edward. You sound like Alice. Bella, you said that you wanted the people from your old school could see how much you've changed. You should go. We should all go."

"I never said that I didn't want to go."

Everyone let out a huge cheer and Jasper was giving off excitement and happiness. I couldn't wait to get back to Phoenix.


	18. Chapter 18 Phoenix Again Part 1

**Chapter 18-----Phoenix Again (Part 1)**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Two more weeks until I'll be back to Phoenix but Renee didn't know that I knew. I went into the living room that day when I heard the phone ring. Emmett picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said in a booming voice. "Hold on a sec. Bella! Phone!" He threw the phone at me with full force.

"Ow! Idiot! Grow up Emmett!" Then I went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella! It's Matt from school in Phoenix. Was that Charlie?" I laughed at him.

"No. That's Emmett. Charlie's at his house."

"Well I called to tell you that we're having a reunion in two weeks on July24. You can bring your boyfriend, Emmett."

"He is NOT my boyfriend."

"Oh. How many people do you want to bring?"

"Is nine too many?"

"Nope. If there's any more call me."

"I will. I'll call Jacob. He'll probably want to come. Maybe not with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie but definitely me, Rachel, and Mia. I need to call him. I'll call you back if he wants to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I pressed end and then dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy. Is Jake there?"

"One minute."

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi Jake. We're having a reunion in Phoenix in a couple weeks. Want to come?"

"Sure. It'll be good to see the sun again."

"Alice said it's supposed to rain while we're there. That's why they can go."

"I'd love to go anyway. When is it?"

"July 24. I need to call Matt back to tell him I've got one more. Bye."

I hung up and called Matt back.

"Hi, Bella."

"He can come. We'll be in Phoenix on July 23. We're trying to move ten people. Jacob is seventeen, looks like he's twenty five, but acts like he's five. Emmett's the same way but he's twenty three. We have to get four children on the plane. See you then."

"Bye."

We hung up and then I realized he didn't know about me being married to Edward or about Mia and Rachel. Oh well.


	19. Chapter 19 Phoenix Again Part 2

**Chapter 19-----Phoenix Again (Part 2)**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

We just boarded the plane and we were in our seats. We sat quietly almost the whole way to Phoenix. We finally got off the plane and I saw Renee waiting for us.

"Bella!"

"Mom! How are you?"

"Pretty good. Have you been keeping busy with everyone?"

"It's not as bad as I thought. Edward takes care of them a lot."

"It's the least I can do."

"You're the best husband I could ever ask for." We walked out of the airport when I saw Tyler Crowley. In Phoenix. "Tyler?"

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I have my high school reunion and Matt said I could bring whoever I wanted. I have Jacob, the Cullens, and the girls."

"Wow. I didn't know you went to Phoenix High School. That's what I'm here for. My dad was a teacher here."

"Mr. Crowley, the calculus teacher?"

"Yeah. Small world. I see him. Hey dad."

"Hi Tyler. Bella Swan?"

"Now Bella Cullen. But yeah it's me."

"Hey, Bells!"

"What do you want Jake?"

"Who's this?"

"Tyler from Forks in school and his dad, Mr. Crowley who happens to be my old calculus teacher from down here."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Jake Black."

"Hey wolf boy, go get the rest of them. God only knows what Emmett's gotten into. By the way, you smell like wet dog."

"You smell like rotten vegetables."

Tyler and his dad looked extremely confused about the comments on the smell.

"Don't ask."

Jake walked away and came back with all of the Cullens.

"Hi, Tyler!" Alice yelled.

"Alice don't yell! You wonder why they don't like you! If you wake them up you will be the one to get them to go back to sleep."

"Whatever. It can't be that hard."

"Bite me. Wait. Never mind."

"Who are these little girls?" Mr. Crowley asked.

"This is Rachel and this is Mia. They are our twins," I said.

"Who is the dad?"

"Me. They're the best little girls we could ask for."

"Who are the rest of these people?"

"This is Edward, my husband. These little guys are our twins. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward's siblings. Esme and Carlisle are his parents. Jacob has been my best friend since we were in diapers."

"Wow. I can't believe you went from your social status here to this in a town as small as Forks. I've heard Tyler tell stories about how Bella Swan just move to Forks from Phoenix. I thought it was a coincidence."

"Same with when I heard the name Crowley. I did the same thing. I knew you had a son named Tyler but I never assumed it was him. So much has changed."

"Him and Lauren are going steady, too."

"Lauren? The one from Forks?" He nodded "Please tell me she's not going to be there." He put his head down. "Aw! Tyler! Why here? She stalks Edward!" Jasper was sending out calm. "Jasper!"

"Sorry Bella. I was trying."

"I don't like your emotion thing."

"I can't help it."

I looked at Tyler and said, " We need to go to the hotel and check in and drop off our bags so I guess we'll see you tomorrow.

"Bye, Bella."

I waved and then we walked away. Alice came up beside me and was yelling when she said, "Hi Bella! Are you still eager to go?"

Because she was yelling, Rachel and Mia both woke up and started crying.

"Alice, as promised, you get to make one of them stop crying. You get Rachel. I'll take Mia."

Me and Edward walked slowly out to the Volvo which Edward had brought down for the week. We only took twenty minutes to get to the hotel with Edward's driving. We walked inside and Edward gave the name and we got the key to our room. Me, Edward, Rachel, and Mia were sharing a room. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were also sharing a room. Carlisle and Esme got their own room. Jacob had a room to himself. We brought our bags up to our room and laid the girls on the bed. Someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. Rosalie was standing there.

"We're going out to see what there is to do here. All of us but Carlisle and Esme are going. You could leave Rachel and Mia with them if you want to come."

"Sure. There's a movie theater down the road and bowling alley. We can go there. I'll get ready to go. You can't help. No." I closed the door and went to the closet. I put on jeans and a navy blue shirt. I put on my favorite blue flats. No heels. Alice will kill me. Edward put on Khaki pants and a white t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." We grabbed the twins and went to drop them off with Esme. When they were in good hands we headed downstairs to meet everyone. As soon as we got downstairs we headed to the car.

"How do we get to the movie theater from here?" Edward asked.

"Make a right when you are going out of the parking lot. Go left on Main Street then right on Leaf Drive. It'll be on the left."

We arrived in less than ten minutes. We got out of the car and walked toward the entrance to see a huge group of four friends from Forks.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know what you think but if you're thinking those are our friends from Forks then yes. Oh, Emmett!"

"Oh, Edward!"

"Guess who I see!"

"Friends! Mike! Jessica! Ben! Tyler! Angie!" They turned around and ran over and attacked us with hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Tyler invited us to come to the reunion. Lauren canceled earlier."

"Good. I'm here for the reunion too. Here I was a nobody. Most people won't remember me. Nobody'll know any of these guys either." I looked up at the board showing what movies were playing and I burst out laughing. "Hey Mike! That movie look familiar? You too Jake!" It was the movie we went to see when Edward was gone. "We should see it again," I said. Everyone else looked confused except Edward who was chuckling from Jacob's and Mike's thoughts. I turned around and told the Cullens, "When you were gone, we came here to see a movie. Mike ended up puking everywhere and I figured out what was going on with Jacob."

"My puking is funny?"

"A little."

"Thanks. You know the flu was going around."

"I don't care. Let's see it! We left early last time."

"Fine."

We watched the movie, went bowling, then we went back to the hotel to sleep. It was a lot of fun. Mike didn't even puke this time!


	20. Chapter 20 Back to Phoenix

**Chapter 20-----Phoenix High**

We woke up early to get ready for the reunion. We had to be there at 10:00. I couldn't wait to see some of the people's faces when they see that I have a family and friends.

"Bella, let's go!" Alice yelled.

"Okay. I'm sorry for having two small people to care for. I'm coming."

I got Rachel and Mia and we headed out to the car. We drove to the school quickly.

"Woah! Bella, this school is huge! I've been to a lot of schools but this one is the biggest I've ever been to!" Alice said.

"That's because most people are drawn to the sun. Most normal people don't like places like Forks and Denali. People don't like rain."

"These people do. Come on! I want to meet you friends!"

"What friends?"

"Teachers!"

"You already know Mr. Crowley."

"Oh well! You are such a party pooper."

We reached the door and walked inside.

"Hi Bella. Glad to see you could come. Is this your 10 people?" Matt said as he walked over.

"Yeah. This is Emmett, the one on the phone. Him, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward are siblings. Carlisle and Esme are their parents. Jacob has been my best friends since we were in diapers. Edward is my husband and Mia and Rachel are our twins."

"Wow. Married and kids since high school? Everything has gone so fast. Do you Tyler Crowley? His dad is the calculus teacher."

"Yeah. Do you like Lauren? I don't see how he can go out with her."

"I'm glad she didn't come."

I looked behind him and I saw our five Forks friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Bella. Anything new since last night?"

"Now Matt knows about Edward and the girls and my new family. I see Mr. Green my old English teacher. I want to go say hi. Alice and Edward can come."

Everyone but Edward and Alice stayed to catch up with our friends.

"Hi Mr. Green! It feels good to be back in Phoenix."

"Hey Bella! Who might these people be?" he looked at Edward, Alice, Mia, and Rachel.

"This is Edward my husband, Alice, my new sister, and Mia and Rachel our twins. Edward go get the rest of them."

"The rest of what?" Mr. Green asked as Edward walked away.

"They have three more siblings, their parents, and Jake. None of them had ever been to Arizona and they wanted to come so I didn't stop them 'cause Emmett and Jasper are kinda scary. Alice would've forced me into heels. Jacob would harass me until I let him come."

"You find me scary?" That was Emmett.

"I wouldn't have harassed you. I would just call and call and call until you answered." There's Jake for you.

"You mean like what you did when me and Alice went to Italy?"

"Exactly!"

"Why were you in Italy?"

"To save Edward's stupid, suicidal butt."

"Emmett! Be nice to your brother!" Esme is always so motherly.

"Suicidal?"

"I thought Bella was dead. I refused to live without her. That was the worst twenty four hours of my existence after I saw her jump."

"Jump off what?"

"A cliff," Alice answered. Mr. Green looked shocked that I would jump off a cliff.

"I was cliff diving. Not suicide. Recreational purposes only."

"Bella you were drowning. I had to pull you out. You're lucky that I saw you."

"I'm not lucky you were doing what you were when you saw me."

"Whatever. I want to meet more people. We already know Mr. Green and Mr. Crowley. I want more!"

"I see Mrs. Craft over there. Let's go!"

"What did she teach?" Edward asked.

"Biology." We laughed when we got to Mrs. Craft.

"Bella Swan?"

I smiled and said, "Bella Cullen as of ten months ago."

"Oh. Who are all these people?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, my husband Edward, and our twins Mia and Rachel." I pointed to each of them as I said their name.

"Wow. All this since high school. Everything has gone so fast."

"Yeah. That's why we just had a reunion in Forks about a month ago. It was Mike's idea but Angela, Ben, Tyler, Jessica, and all of these guys planned. Emmett made a huge joke out of it."

"Who are those other people?"

"Some of our friends from Forks. Mr. Crowley's son, Tyler, was in Washington, too."

"Oh yeah! I heard he was in Washing. I was curious when I saw all of these new faces in a reunion."

"It's hard to believe everything started in biology two years ago. All this from that bad day in biology."

"'Bad day' is a bit of an understatement. You didn't have to feel his emotions! Did you see his face?" Jasper said.

"I was trying not to look up. The murderous glare was kind of scary. You really shouldn't let it get as bad as it was that day."

"We were seeing how long we could go. Then I left so we never finished."

"you never told me where you went that day."

"I went to Denali. I went to see everyone else up there. I thought they could have some answers. As you found out, that didn't really help. I just can't believe it was only two years ago. We were only foing out for a year then I asked in the meadow—"

I cut him off. "That reminds me. I want to go back to that meadow when we get back to Forks. That place is special."

We both smiled and he said, "I've been wanting to go back there. Its' very special."He leaned in to kiss me. "Just like you. As I said before, we went out for about a year, I proposed in the meadow, we got married in September, went on the honeymoon until she started barfing all through the house, and then we went home, talked to Carlisle, we learned that she was pregnant and now we have the twins. Life is hectic."

"Edward I want to go see if Carley is here."

"Who is Carley?"

"She was sort of my friend only because neither of us had any friends."

"Let's go see her. Bye."

We walked away to find Carley and Edward pulled me in fromt of him. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I began to thing that some of the thoughts around us were vile. Edward still didn't pull away until we heard someone say, "Bella?" I would know that voice anywhere.

I spun around a little too fast and squealed, "Carley!"

Hi Bella! Who was that guy?" We gave each other a huge hug.

"That was Edward." I realized he walked away, probably embarrassed by our squealing and hugging. He also had both of the girls in his arms where he stood. The rest of the Cullens were standing behind me. "Alice, can you go get him?"

"Sure."

She walked away and came back with Edward.

"Give me Rachel." I grabbed her and kissed Edward.

"I take it this is Carley. Nice to meet you. I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you, too. Who are all these people, Bella?

I made the introductions and waved our Forks friends over. I introduced them too.

"Did you see Mrs. Varner?"

Edward noticed the name. "Varner? I wonder if she's related to Mr. Varner."

"Me too. Let's go see her."

We walked over to where Mrs. Varner was standing.

"Hi Bella! How are you?"

"Great!" I introduced everyone and asked, "Are you related to Mr. Varner in Forks?"

"Yes. He's my husband. He live in Washington throughout the school year then he comes back to Arizona. He's here to day. He'll be back in a moment."

About three seconds later, Mr. Varner walked over.

"Hey guys. What are all you doing here? I knew Bella was from Phoenix, but you too?"

"No they aren't. They just wanted to come with me."

"How do you know none of us are from here?" Emmett asked.

"You told me. That's why you wanted to come. I know more than you think I do."

"Whatever."

We talked for a few more minutes. After we walked away from them, we talked to a few more teachers and then we headed back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21 Friends and Meadows

BETTER SUMMARY:

Bella and Edward tell Charlie that they are getting married and he's not happy about it so he kicks Bella out. Renee is happy about the wedding when they tell her. They have the wedding. They go on the honeymoon. They have kids (twins). Mike comes up with the crazy idea to have a high school reunion in Forks. They plan it and everyone has a lot of fun. Alice has a vision that they are all going to Phoenix to another high school reunion for Bella. What ever could go wrong? Well... Angela, Ben, and Carley, Bella's friend from Phoenix, all find out about werewolves and vampires. Nobody will come after them and try to kill them. Quil imprints... on someone near and dear to Bella. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!!! The first chapter sucks. So does the second and it gets better around chapter 10 (the wedding). I know. It gets WAY better as the story goes on. Just read it. You know you want to.

**Chapter 21-----Meadows and Friends**

We were back in Forks and neither me nor Edward forgot about our want to go to the meadow.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

We walked out the door after Rachel and Mia were with Rosalie.

"Hop on," Edward told me. I jumped onto his back and he ran full speed to our special place. We arrived in just about 45 seconds. "You can get off now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I guess that's okay. But you know I can get you off my back pretty easily."

"I know." I sighed and crawled off his back and landed on my feet in the grass. It was just as I had remembered it. There was still the rainbow of wildflowers. It was still a perfect circle. There was still a nice sunny day. "It's just like it was the last time we were here together. Still beautiful, still sunny, still wonderful. Just like you." I leaned up as he leaned down and we pressed our lips together. He pulled me closer but didn't pull away. The sun shined right where he was standing. His skin began to shine and throw rainbows throughout the little meadow. We stood in the meadow lip locked for a while until Edward pulled away smiling. We walked over to the middle of the field and we sat down next to each other. I leaned back and Edward did too. Once he was lying down, I pulled my head onto his chest. We laid there together in complete silence. Nobody moved except when Edward reached to kiss the top of my head. It was so quiet and still that we both jumped when we heard a rustle in the woods. The wind wasn't blowing and animals were terrified of Edward. He must not have known who it was either because he sat up, pulled me up with him, and wound his arms around my waist. The person sounded a little closer.

"Edward do you know who it is?"

"No. I can tell it's a woman. Anyone from our family would be running. She's close enough to hear us now. She recognizes my name and your voice. Whoever it is sounds a little familiar. If they recognize us we don't have to worry."

We went back to our original position. Both of us were still and silent while we waited for the mystery person. Just a couple seconds later, someone entered the clearing.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Carley staring at us.

"What are you doing in Forks?"

"I just moved here. I was out exploring the woods. I heard some voices coming from this way. I walked over. When I got over a little bit I recognized your voice and his name. Where is your house?"

"The house is close enough that we walked. If you want to come over, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to. So this is the special meadow. It's gorgeous."

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walked out of the meadow and headed for the house. When we were almost there, Edward scrunched up his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Dog boys. Jake, Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry. Dog girl, too. Leah."

We got to the house a few minutes later and six werewolves were standing by the door. Jake smiled and said, "Hey Bella. Hi Carley."

"Hi," we said in unison.

"Carley, this is Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah. They live down at the reservation in La Push."

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Quil asked. I walked over and we stepped into the edge of the woods. "I might of, kinda, sort of imprinted on your friend."

"What! Are you happy about it? Carley's really great."

"Yeah." He seemed relieved that I wasn't mad at him. "We need to tell her about all this now."

"Oh. Let's go back."

We wandered back to where everyone was standing. Carley was staring at Quil and Quil was staring right back.

"Come in. Quil needs to break some news to you Carley."

"Okay? What's up Quil?"

"Have you ever heard of werewolves and vampires?"

"Yeah. Werewolves turn into wolves during a full moon. Vampires have red eyes, sleep in coffins, mean, drink human blood, and are SUPER ugly."

"I'm offended!" Edward exclaimed.

"How? I just described vamp…No. They're fictional. You're completely different."

"We're different than the ones in Dracula. We aren't ugly. We don't drink human blood. We don't sleep in coffins. We don't sleep. We have golden eyes, not red."

"You're all vampires?"

"No. The La Push kids aren't. They are the werewolves."

"Full moon?"

"No. When we get pissed. That's kinda what we need to talk to you about. Have you ever heard about imprinting?" Quil asked.

"No."

"When a werewolf sees someone… special…like a girlfriend, they imprint sometimes. You can't turn it on and off. I just happened to imprint on you."

"Okay. This is a lot to take in. I can't tell anyone can I?"

"No. You can't"

"So, Bella, are you anything special?"

"Human… but not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to be changed soon or else I get tracked down by the Volturi. They are like the government of the vampire world. These guys are all safe. I've spent every second of my time with them for the past two years. Some of them have extra powers. Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future. Jasper can influence emotions. They are all really fast, strong, and beautiful. They don't burn in the sunlight like everyone thinks that they do. They sparkle. They are all old. Edward is 108. Carlisle is 364. Jasper is 166. They're the oldest. That's everything."

She looked overwhelmed but not scared or angry or upset.

"It's a lot to take in. I know. I had to find out by myself."

"Wow. I want to know more about the werewolves."

They all took turns telling Carley about werewolves. We talked until she decided it was time for her to go home. I invited her back for the next day and she gladly accepted.

* * *

**A/N**

**I need more reviews or I won't keep writing. I have been writing this story for almost a month and I only have one review. REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22 When Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 22-----Disaster**

I woke up the next day around 8:30. Carley was supposed to be there at 10:00. It only took me a half an hour to get ready. I walked down to the living room and I saw Edward holding Rachel and Esme had Mia. I realized we hadn't seen Charlie since the girls' birthday.

"We haven't seen Charlie since April. Now it's July 27! Do you want to see him soon?"

"Sure. We could invite him over when Carley's here. They could meet. Quil would probably want to be here too if Carley's going to be here."

"Let's invite them, then." I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's house number. It was Sunday so he wouldn't be working.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad. I miss you. I haven't talked to you in so long."

"I know. How's everyone doing in that crazy house?"

"We're doing good. Do you mind coming over today? I promise my water won't break this time!"

He laughed at that. "I'd love to. I'll be right over."

"Thanks. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and called Quil.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Quil! Carley's coming over later. Do you want to come?"

"Of course. I'll be over in a bit."

We both hung up and then I leaned back on the couch with Rachel in my arms. About 15 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey kid! I hope you don't mind but I brought Jake along."

"I don't mind." He was trying to hide behind Charlie. "You look like a retard Jake. You're too big to hide behind him."

"Oh darn it! I thought it was working," he mumbled sarcastically. We reached the living room and Jacob saw everyone. "Hi stinkbugs."

"Good to see you too dog boy," Alice grumbled.

After she said that the door bell rang. I got up to get it and saw Quil and Seth at the door.

"Come on in, Guys. She's not here yet. Charlie and Jake just arrived."

At the sound of Jake's name they both sprinted into the other room.

"Jakey!" Seth yelled.

They both jumped on his back and scruffed up his hair.

"Hi. You are really annoying."

Seth gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I know. It's a talent of mine. I'm great at it aren't I?"

"Yeah. You're great. Now get off." He dumped them off of his back.

Their feet hit the floor and then they both plopped down on the couch. The doorbell rang. Again. I went to go get it.

I was still laughing from Quil and Seth when I opened the door. She came inside and we walked back into the room.

"Charlie, this is Carley. She's an old friend from Phoenix. Carley, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Hi everyone. What's up?"

"Nothing new from yesterday," Rosalie stated truthfully.

"I can't believe how big the girls are now," Charlie whispered, almost to himself.

"Their birthday was April 24 and now it's July 27. They are four months old. They're getting so big. They seem to enjoy reaching for things."

I leaned into Edward and he kept glancing between Rachel and Mia in our arms.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He just nodded and I handed him Rachel. As soon as she was in his arms, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and they both smiled. Nobody talked. Nobody moved. Quil and Carley were staring into each other's eyes. Charlie was looking at Rachel while she was reaching for me.

"What's the matter, Rachel? What do you need?" I said as I smiled. She grunted and reached farther. "Don't you like Grandpa Charlie?"

Edward came up behind me and whispered, "She loves Charlie, but she wants her wonderful mother. She loves both of you. She's bored and she wants to play with you."

"Rachel, do you want to play?"

She smiled and reached again. Charlie placed her back in my care. I sat down on the floor and Edward sat across from me with Mia. We started to play with them when someone came up behind me and stole Rachel.

"Jacob! Give her back!" I screeched.

"Nope! My baby!"

"Give her back Jacob. She's not your daughter," Edward replied, as calm as ever.

"How do you know that?"

"Have you noticed the green eyes? How about the bronze hair? Not from Bella. Definitely not from you. From me."

"Whatever. I'm still not going to give her back. I haven't gotten to play with her in a while."

"You just played with her yesterday."

"You play with her every day," Jacob retorted.

"That's because we're her parents. Give her back now! Was she reaching for you? No! Give her back now!"

"Jeez Bella. Spaz down."

"Then give her back. NOW!" He slid her back over to me reluctantly. "Leave. You can run home."

He left and Charlie looked at me and said, "Bella that was rude. He can't run the whole way home from here. It's a long way."

"I've seen him run farther. Anyway, he is not her father. Green eyes and bronze hair belong to him." I pointed to Edward.

"You still don't have the right to yell at Jacob like that!"

"Yes I do!" He opened his mouth to say something but I screamed, "Don't say a word on this topic again."

"Bella you need to calm down. Don't yell at Charlie like that," Edward whispered in a calm voice. He knows that all he has to do is use that voice and I do anything he wants me to do. I don't even do it optionally. I also wish that he didn't know.

"Sorry dad."

"I understand. You get defensive when it comes to your girls. I was the same way with you and Renee. Edward seems to be the same way with all of you. I don't blame you. Anyway, it's not me you need to apologize to."

"I'm not speaking to him right now."

"Bella, you are 19! Stop acting like a child!"

"That was enough. I'd had enough for that day. "Get out!"

"Why?"

"Just leave!" I stomped up to my room and collapsed on the bed. Edward didn't follow behind me like I'd expected him to. I rolled on to my side and pulled Rachel into my chest. She was asleep. How she slept through that, I had no idea. I started to cry. Soon, my tears turned into sobs. I had no idea what I was going to tell Charlie the next time I saw him.

Edward heard my sobs and came running up to our room.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I didn't answer

"What's wrong? You never cry this hard. He'll forgive you if that's what you're worried about. He was thinking about it on the way out."

He came over, laid on the bed, and curled around me. He continuously tried to get me to tell him what was wrong and his attempts at soothing me were wasted.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm going to put up a new story soon and it will be called New and Alone. It's a story that Edward leaves Bella while she was pregnant but neither of them know it at the time. He comes back a while later and sees her. Every body that has read the first chapter said that it was really good. It'll be up on my page ASAP.**


	23. Sequel?

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I need more reviews telling me if I should start to write a sequel soon. I have a lot of ideas for some things that could happen in the future for this story but it's still too soon to start writing about that. I already have another story that I'm trying to keep up with and now I'm out of ideas for the stories. Review and tell me if a sequel is a good idea for after I finish this story.


	24. Chapter 23 Something New

**Chapter 23-----Something New…**

_ONE YEAR NINE MONTHS LATER_

I woke up and noticed that Edward wasn't in his usual place beside me. He must have already been at school along with everyone else. Everyone was in college, Esme said the night before that she was going shopping, and Carlisle was at work. I was home alone with the girls. I got dressed and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the pregnancy test out from under the sink. I peed on it and waited ten minutes. Do you know how long ten minutes is when you're trying to see if you're pregnant?

Finally my ten minutes was up. I looked at the test and it was positive. YAY!!! I needed to call Edward. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

EDWARD POV

I was sitting in class when my phone rang. Mr. Manning, my teacher, gave me a very disapproving look. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella.

"Can I step into the hall and take this? Last night Bella was saying that she felt sick and I need to see if anything happened."

"Is Bella a sister?"

"She's my wife. What if something happened to Mia or Rachel? I need to take this."

"Who are Mia and Rachel?"

"My daughters."

I stepped into the hall.

"Hello? Bella? What's wrong?"

"Hi! Nothing is wrong! It's the complete opposite!"

"What is it? I was in class."

"I was calling to tell you that we sort of have a baby on the way."

"Oh, my God! Really? This isn't a joke?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I love you so much. Um… I have to go. Half the class is looking at me through the window and my teacher is walking over to the door. I'll see you in ten minutes." By now Mr. Manning was standing in front of me telling me to give him the phone. "I'll be home. Give me ten minutes. Bye! I love you!"

"Bye."

"Mr. Cullen! What was so important that you were yelling into the phone?"

I didn't bother answering. I ran back inside, grabbed my bag and coat and headed out when I heard the teacher yell, "Edward! What's wrong?"

"My wife going to have a baby!" I whispered everything but the word 'baby'. I screamed baby.

I ran to the car and drove as fast as I could home.

BELLA POV

I heard the Volvo pull up to the house. I walked outside and Edward ran over to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too."

We walked inside and Edward said, "How are we going to tell Charlie and Renee? Don't forget about the rest of my family, too.

"Let's call Renee now."

"Okay.

I picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's me."

"Hi Bella! How are you all doing?"

"We've been great. We're all really excited."

"Why are you excited?"

"Rachel and Mia's birthdays are tomorrow and…"

"And what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Mia and Rachel can't wait to be big sisters."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"We both want a little boy."

"Is Edward there? I want to talk to him."

"Hold on." I turned to Edward. "Renee wants to talk to you."

"Okay." He grabbed the phone. "Hello Renee. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you tell Charlie yet?"

"Not yet. We were thinking about having him over for dinner. We would tell him then. He turned to me and said, "Can you go grab my cell phone off the counter and call Charlie?" I got up to grab it and saw it right on the counter. I dialed Charlie's number.

"What do you want, Edward?" Charlie growled.

"I'm not Edward. I just have his phone. By the way, you really need to try to be nicer to him. He is more amazing than you will ever know."

"Oh. Sorry, Bells."

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Should I bring anything?"

"No. We've got it covered! Do you want to be here around 5:00?"

"Sounds good. What are we having?"

"Steak and potatoes."

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

Everyone still wasn't home so I curled up in Edward's arms and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24 Dinner with Charlie

**Chapter 24-----Dinner with Charlie**

I woke up from the smell of steak coming from the kitchen. I walked out and saw Edward wrapping potatoes in foil.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," he said as he put the potatoes in the oven.

"Are Mia and Rachel playing in their room?"

"Yes."

I walked up the stairs and went into their room.

"Hi, mommy!" Rachel yelled.

"Hi. Grandpa Charlie is going to be here in about fifteen minutes and you can't tell him that mommy' going to have a baby. Me and your daddy are going to tell him. Understand?" They nodded. "Okay. Let's go downstairs in case he's early."

"Okay," Mia whispered.

As soon as I got down the stairs I got nauseous and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Mia followed me to the bathroom.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go get your daddy."

She ran off as fast as she could and came back a moment later with Edward behind her.

"Morning sickness?"

I just nodded. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I started to get up.

"No. Stay here. I'll tell him you'll be out in a minute."

"Mmm 'kay," I mumbled.

I leaned over the toilet and threw up again. This was going to be a long nine months but if I was already having morning sickness, it wasn't nine anymore. I was at six. I also counted three missed periods. At least six isn't as bad as nine.

Edward POV

I walked out of the bathroom and it took everything I had not to run back in when I heard throw up again. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Where's Bella?"

"She'll be out in a moment. She was feeling sick. I was just with her." I heard her throw up again so I ran to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She nodded weakly. "I'm so sorry." I walked over to her and sat down behind her. I put my cold hand on her forehead and she leaned into my chest. I just realized that Mia and Rachel were sitting beside her looking up at the door way. Charlie was standing there.

"Bells are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go eat."

"I don't think that steak and potatoes are the best things to eat when you're sick," I told her. "How about some soup?" I walked to the cabinet and grabbed out Bella's favorite, chicken noodle. I put it in a pot and placed it over a burner on the stove.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked her.

"A little."

"We'll tell him after dinner."

Bella POV

With my stomach empty, I was starving and all Edward would let me eat was soup. We finished our dinner and we went to the living room. Instead of sitting down, I bolted to the bathroom to throw up again. Edward chased after me and held my hair back. I heard a gasp behind me so I turned around and saw Esme.

"Bella! What happened to you?"

"Go sit in the living room. We'll tell you in a minute," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Okay sweetie."

"Tell Alice to stop looking for our future," Edward told her.

We walked (Well Edward walked. He carried me over to the couch.

"Will you tell us now?" Alice asked. "This is killing me being blind."

"Fine. I'm pregnant."

"EEEEEK! I can't wait! I'm going to decorate the room!" Alice was too excited. "I hope it's another girl!"

"We want a boy."

"Can we think of names now?"

"For a girl I like Sophie," I said. "For a boy I like Max or Edward."

"No! You wouldn't name Rachel Alice or Mia Rose. No Edward." Alice seemed more excited for the baby that I was.

"I agree. You wouldn't name either of them after me so you can't name him Edward!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, Emmettina isn't a very good name."

"I agree. I will not let our baby live with a terrible name like mine. I do like the names Sophie and Max. I like Cami, too, short for Cameron."

"Me, too. Cameron and Max. Any other suggestions?"

"Emmett!"

"No."

"Brandon?" Alice suggested.

"I like that name. So we have Brandon and Cami."

The doorbell rang again. Mia and Rachel sprinted to the door.

Rachel POV

We ran to the door and Mia opened it. There was a man standing there with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!" I said.

He bent down so he was at our level. He smiled.

"Hi. Is Edward here?"

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Rachel! What's wrong?" he said as he ran to my side. I pointed up to the man and he seemed to recognize him.

"Mr. Manning? What are you doing here?"

"You ran out earlier with no explanation except 'baby'. I came by to see if everything is okay."

"We're all okay. You can come in. The living room is this way."

"Thank you. What was the fuss about earlier?"

"We learned that Bella's pregnant."

"Congratulations! Are these little ones your daughters?" He looked at me and Mia attached to daddy's hands.

"Yes." I heard mommy throw up again. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back!" We ran to the bathroom and saw mommy leaning over the potty.

Edward POV

"Bella, I hate seeing you like this. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I picked her up and held her to my chest. We got into the living room and I sat her on the couch and I sat beside her.

"Mr. Manning, this is my wife Bella, our twins, Mia and Rachel, my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, Bella's dad Charlie, my sisters Rose and Alice, and my parents Carlisle and Esme."

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Manning his teacher."

I looked over at Bella and she was already asleep.

"I'm going to put her in bed. Today has been a long day."

"I should go. I'm glad everything was okay. It's nice to meet you all. Congratulations, good luck! I'll see you tomorrow Edward. Bye."

I carried her upstairs and stayed with her all night.


	26. Other Stories

This isn't another chapter, obviously. There will only be a few more chapters until the epilogue. After the epilogue, there will be a sequel that starts five years later. It won't be up right away because I have another story that isn't even close to being finished. I'm also going to start another story along with helping my sister with her fanfiction. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated so I'll updated so I'll probably update more soon. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 25 Baby Boy

**Chapter 25-----Baby Boy**

Edward POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Bella. I looked at Mr. Manning with pleading eyes.

"Go on."

I picked it up.

"Bella?"

"It's time! My water broke! Come home now!"

"Bye! I'm on my way!"

I grabbed my things and ran out the door and to my car. I was home in two minutes. I ran inside and saw Bella breathing heavily looking like she was about to murder me. Rachel and Mia looked scared and excited at the same time. I checked to see how dialated she was before I called Carlisle. She was already at ten centimeters. I guess I had to deliver the baby myself.

"Bella, on the count of three, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay? One…two…three!"

She screamed.

"One…two…three!"

She screamed even louder.

"One more time! One…Two…Three!"

She pushed one last time. "You're done. I'll cut the cord." I did that and grabbed the phone to call Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Who was supposed to be home with Bella?"

"Alice. Why? What happened?"

"Alice isn't here. Her water broke. She called me when I was in class. When I got home three minutes later, she was at ten centimeters already. I didn't have time to call you."

"Are you all okay?"

"We're fine no thanks to Alice."

"I'll be home in a few minutes to check on Bella and Brandon. If Alice comes mhome before me don't hurt her or attack her. She didn't know."

"She should have stayed with her anyway. She could have seen it."

"I'll see you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. "Bella how are you?"

"I'm fine. Give me a phone. I need to call Charlie."

I handed her the phone and I could hear the entire conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"How are you, Bella?"

"Do you want to come meet your grandson?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you want me to pick up Jake?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

Brandon had Bella's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and my bronze hair. We sat there with Brandon until Bella fell asleep. Just a couple minutes later the doorbell rang. I had Brandon in my arms and I walked over to the door.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago. You and Carlisle are the only ones that got called."

"You can call Renee now."

I grabbed the phone and dialed Renee's number.

"Hello?:

"Hi Renee. It's Edward."

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you want to catch the next flight to Washington? You probably want to meet Brandon."

"We'll be on the next flight."

She hung up the phone and I dialed Esme's cell.

"Hi Edward."

"How soon can you be home?"

"A few minutes. Why?"

"Do you want to see Brandon?"

"I'll be home in a few minutes. Call everyone else. I'm alone. Bye."

I hung up and dialed Emmett's phone.

"Hey, bro!"

"Who are you with right now?"

"I'm alone."

"Come home. Come see Brandon."

"Already? Wasn't he due in a few months?"

"He was due last week."

"I'll be home in a few minutes. I want to see him. Bye!"

I hung up and called Rose.

"What, Edward?"

"Come home."

"Why? I'm busy."

"Would you like to see my son or not?"

"Be home in a few!"

She hung up and I called Jasper.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you with Alice?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Come home. Bella's water broke while Alice was supposed to be with her."

"We're on our way."

Esme and Emmett were looking at Brandon and soon everyone was there passing around our little Brandon.


	28. Chapter 26 Everyone I Know

**Chapter 26-----Everyone I know**

I woke up on the couch surrounded by people when the doorbell rang. Alice walked out to answer the door and came back with Mr. Manning.

"More unexpected escapes?"

"I have a better excuse this time. We have a baby boy."

"Everyone was pretty confused when you just ran out. I actually explained something in your absence. On Monday, you will bring your family with you to school, introduce then, and they sit through class. Bring siblings, parents, kids, and Bella."

"Sounds like fun."

"We should go."

"We'll be there," Edward said.

"Fantastic!"

The doorbell rang again. Rose came back with Quil and Carley.

"I haven't see you in so long! Is this Brandon?" I nodded. "He's adorable!"

"Hi Carley. What's new?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"We have some news of our own."

"Okay…"

"We're getting married!"

"Oh, my God! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank you. For Everything."

"What did I do?"

"You introduced us. If it weren't for you, I'd still be alone."

"Okay. You're welcome. I miss Phoenix. We should go again sometime. Maybe there'll be another reunion soon."

"The bad thing is that every time we go somewhere that it's supposed to be sunny, it rains," Emmett said.

"We couldn't go if it was sunny."

"Good point."

The doorbell rang again and I started to get up.

"Stay here. I'll get it," Edward told me. He walked to the door and came back with Ben and Angela.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I saw everyone driving full speed in this direction. I thought something was wrong so we came here to see what happened," Angela said.

"Clearly something did happen. We have our baby Brandon."

"I also came here to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!"

She smiled and so did Ben. The doorbell rang again and hopefully this was the last time.

"Who is it this time? I don't think I know very many more people." Edward came back with Jessica and Mike.

"Hi, Bella. Is this Brandon?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We're all really happy to have an addition to the family. Angela and Ben are going to have an addition to their family, too."

"You're pregnant, Angela?" She nodded. "I'm really happy for you," Jessica said. "And your Brandon is the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

We sat around and talked about what's new in life until I decided it was bed time for Brandon and me.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I didn't have very much time to write a longer one. I need more reviews. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get fifteen reviews. Sorry it took so long. I've had an English paper that was due and lately I've had a LOT of algebra homework so I didn't get a chance to update. Please read my other story New and Alone. I'm also going to be starting a new story because this one is almost done. Review and tell me if I should write a sequel.**


	29. Chapter 27 School Days

**Chapter 27-----School Days**

_Monday:_

EPOV

"Bella, it's time to wake up if you're coming with me."

"What time is it?"

"7:00."

"Oh." She crawled out of the bed and wandered over to the bathroom. I went to Mia and Rachel's room.

"Come on girls. It's time to wake up." Once they were awake I walked back to our room and over to the crib in the corner. I changed his diaper and dressed him. I carried him downstairs and started to make Bella, Mia, and Rachel's breakfast with Brandon in my arms. Bella and the girls walked down the stairs and grabbed a plate of pancakes then sat down at the table. Everyone else was scattered throughout the house. They finished eating, we got in the car, and we headed towards the college. We got to the school and all of the kids were asleep. Bella held Brandon, I had Rachel, and Emmett had Mia. We walked to the room and we all sat down. Mr. Manning was in the front of the room.

"Hello! This morning we are going to start with Edward Cullen's family. Introduce them and tell us something special about each person."

We all walked to the front of the room.

"Hi. First, I Have my wife Bella. Something special about her is that she survived three murderers chasing her from Forks to Phoenix our junior year. This is my brother Emmett. He may look big and intimidating but inside he's a big pansy." I heard a complaint coming from Rose and Emmett. "Sorry but Alice does do better hunting tan you do. Anyway, this is my sister Alice. She always knows what's going to happen. This is my other brother, Jasper. His emotions are contagious. This is my other sister Rose. She has helped Bella and I through a lot. She helped at the wedding, too. This is my mom, Esme. She designed my house. This is my dad, Carlisle. He is the best doctor you will ever find. This is Rachel, my daughter. She is the loudest two year old I have ever seen. This is Mia, my other daughter. She is the complete opposite of her sister. This is my son Brandon. He's only three days old."

"Does anyone have questions for Edward or his family?"

A boy in the back raised his hand. "Connor. Go ahead."

"Why did you get the phone call and run away on Friday?"

"It was Bella calling to tell me her water broke. I ran because he was home with no one but the girls because Alice left her alone."

"Oh."

"Tyler."

All of us looked up and saw a very familiar Tyler.

"Tyler! Long time no see!" Bella yelled.

"Hi Bella. I didn't know you had Brandon until I saw you earlier. He's so cute."

"You know each other?" Mr. Manning asked.

"Yeah we went to school together."

"So, was being chased by murderers to Phoenix your excuse for being out of school for a few weeks and going to prom with a cast on your leg?"

"Yes it is. We still had a good time."

He sat down and we were introduced to everyone else's families, sat through the class and then went home.

**There will only be one more chapter! I want ten more reviews please!!!!!!!!! I will have the sequel up soon after I finish this story. DON'T FORGET TO READ MY OTHER STORIES NEW AND ALONE AND SIBLINGS IN FORKS.**


	30. Almost Done

**There will only be one more chapter until the end of the story. It will be up soon. I want ten reviews before I put up the next chapter and I want fifteen before I post the sequel.**


	31. Chapter 28 The Final Chapter

**Chapter 28-----Two Years Later**

Not much had changed in the past two years other than the fact that Mia and Rachel were four years old and Brandon was two, I was a vampire, and we moved to Hilo, Hawaii. Edward and I also had to get a new car because we couldn't fit three car seats in the back of the Volvo. The new car is a silver minivan. We still have the Volvo just for us, though. Edward still wants to try to fit three car seats in the car. It doesn't work and I'm not about to let my four year old daughter sit in the front seat. Hilo was the second rainiest town in the United States. It got 129 inches of rain each year. The house was a lot like the one back in Forks. It was huge, white, and had a huge driveway. One half of the house was all glass just like the one in Washington. I loved vampire life. I loved the heat of Hawaii but I hated being so far from all of my friends in Washington. Everyone was back in high school except for Edward and I. We both stayed home to take care of the kids. Mia and Rachel were in Preschool and they both loved going to school. Angela had her son, Josh, and Jessica and Mike got married and now Jessica was four months pregnant. They call us a lot and I miss them. I was glad we moved but I really didn't want to move in some other ways. I loved the change in scenery but I really didn't like how far we were from Charlie. Something else I didn't like needed to go into the school when Emmett got in trouble when Esme was at her job as an interior designer and when Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward now worked at the hospital with Carlisle. I normally was called by Edward telling me that Carlisle couldn't go to the school and neither could he so I had to go to the school with Brandon. I got in the car one day with Brandon in his car seat and drove to the school. When I got to the school the first time Emmett got in trouble I walked into the office with Brandon clutching my hand with his tiny one.

"Hi Bella! Where's Carlisle? Why did you come?" Emmett asked.

"Everyone else is at work. I came because I don't work and I stay at home with Brandon. What did you do?"

The principal walked into the room.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Moxie. You are?"

"I'm Bella Cullen, his sister-in-law."

"I called for a parent to come."

"Everyone was busy at work."

"Okay. Do you know what Emmett did?"

"What did he do?"

"He set off a stink bomb in the bathroom."

"Emmett! Why did you do that? If you are going to keep acting up I don't want you around Brandon, Mia, or Rachel! I don't want your bad behavior rubbing off on them!"

"Sorry."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was bored."

"So when you get bored you play with stink bombs?"

"Not always."

"What is his punishment?"

"He gets two Saturday detentions and a three day in-school suspension."

"I can't believe you Emmett. Does he have to leave now?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Now. I am telling Rose what you did and she is going to be so mad. I can't even imagine what Esme is going to say."

I dragged him out to the car and made him sit in the back seat and suddenly I wished I had Charlie's cruiser so he could be in the cage. Once we were in the car, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. What did Emmett do?" It was Edward. I knew he'd be curious.

"He got two Saturday detentions and a three day in-school suspension. He was setting off stink bombs in the bathroom."

"I can't believe it! I'm going to tell Carlisle!"

"Bella, let me talk to Emmett," an angry Carlisle said.

I handed the phone to Emmett.

"Hi Carlisle."

"Can you tell me why you were setting off stink bombs in the bathroom."

"I was bored?"

"If you don't straighten up I will disown you and I'm not kidding."

"You wouldn't do that and you know you won't."

"Try me."

He hung up and Emmett gave me the phone back.

"Emmett, I think he was serious. We need to go pick up the girls from preschool. You wouldn't have to come if you behaved."

We got to the preschool and walked inside. Rachel and Mia both ran over to give Emmett a big hug. He swung them up onto his back and they giggled.

"Why are you here Uncle Emmett?" Rachel asked.

"Your Uncle Emmett got in trouble in school for setting of stink bombs in the bathroom and I had to go pick him up."

Their teacher walked over to me.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"We're doing well. Is something wrong?"

"No. I thought I just heard that he got in trouble in school for setting off stink bombs in the bathroom."

"You heard right."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eleventh."

"Oh. Wow. So, Bella, Mia and Rachel are both doing wonderful in class and are both very well behaved."

"Emmett, you better keep your distance because I want them to stay that way," I growled.

"You act like Alice is any better than me," he said.

"She is much better than you when it comes to behavior. She is just obsessed with shopping. That is very different from setting off stink bombs."

"Not by much."

"Yeah. Sorry Emmett, but I see a big difference between shopping obsessed and three day in school suspension with two Saturday detentions! Even Edward will be mad at you. I want to see Rose's face when she hears what you did."

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TELL ROSE! SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"At least the house would be silent. Let's go."

We walked out the door and this time Emmett didn't want to sit by me in the car to go home so he sat in the back of the minivan. Once I strapped everyone into their seats, I got into the front seat of the car and few were off into the rain.

I picked my cell phone out from the cup holder and called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm grounding Emmett."

"Let me talk to him." I handed Emmett the phone.

"Hello Edward."

"Did you do anything else that I don't know about?"

"Do you know about me pulling the fire alarm?"

"YOU PULLED THE FIRE ALARM?" I yelled.

"I guess."

"You are so going to be dead when we get home. Actually it starts now. No phone. Give me my phone back." He put the phone back in my hand. "I will let Rose, Esme, and Carlisle finish the punishments."

"Bella, what are you planning to do to him?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I'll talk to you when we get home. I need to go to the store to get some food for the girls. They need some food. An irritable grizzly won't substitute their next meal."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home later. Bye."

"Bye."

Our lives in Hawaii were a lot like the ones in Washington except that all of our friends aren't in Hawaii. The house was the same. Something else different is that Emmett gets in trouble more in school. A lot had changed but a lot had stayed the same. Life was a good as ever and we were loving every second of it. Edward and I's relationship was getting stronger each and every day. I made sure to call Angela every day to talk and say what was going on in our lives. Renee called even more now than she did before. We always visited at the holidays and she always begged us to move closer to Arizona than Hawaii. She was always heartbroken when we said that we just moved to Hilo and we were staying there for a while because we all love it there. We visited Charlie sometimes, too. Once he surprised us (even with Alice) by just showing up at our door. He flew the whole way to Hawaii to see us. We saw Renee a lot more because she would make me feel guilty by accusing me of keeping her from her grandkids. We ended up visiting them a lot and the second time Charlie showed up at our door, he brought Jake. He was Uncle Jake to Mia, Rachel, and Brandon. We all planned on staying in Hilo, Hawaii for a while and we wouldn't have it any other way.

**There was the last chapter. I want five more reviews before I post the sequel. I already have a lot of it written but I'm not going to post it until I get more reviews! If you don't review I will change it so Edward goes gay and ends up with Mike! Don't make me do that to poor Eddie! Thanks for reading (and reviewing if you're nice enough to do so). Please read my other stories Siblings in Forks and New and Alone.**


	32. Sorry

**I Know I said I would do a sequel, but I changed my mind.**

**Obviously.**

**I don't have the time or the brain power right now.**

**Sorry.**

**If you were looking forward to it, I guess it sucks to be you, because it's not going to happen.**


End file.
